Dangerous Temptation
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: What if Alaric didn't die when Elena turned into a vampire? He's alive with no memory of his past life, not even his own name. The only person who can help him holds secrets hidden in her hypnotizing green eyes. Alaric/OC with some Dalaric moments


Suffocating that's how I feel right now. I could feel myself trapped in some sort of box but how the hell did I get in here? More importantly who am I? One thing for sure is that if I want answers I have to get free. I blindly begun to punch the wooden board surprised when it easily broke, however the tiny pieces of wood that struck me created sharp pain, like needles. I continued to claw my way out feeling dirt cover my hands and seep through the containment.

One of my hands punched through, the chilly wind sending a feeling of relief. _'That's it one more-' _Another pull and my other hand was free. With strength I didn't know I had I pulled myself out of the ground breathing helplessly for air.

I took in my surroundings seeing tons of graves the one I was buried in had the name Alaric Satlzman. _Guess that's my name..Which means I'm dead..Right?_

I felt my chest as if to prove me right I had no heart beat just cold flesh.

Movements catch my attention, leaves breaking, the wind brushing the tree I could even hear the sound of hooves prancing. But something louder than that hold my concentration. It's a continuous _thump thump_ that moves me to walk. _Thump thump thump_ as the speed increase I feel a strange adrenaline pump through my veins.

As I turn around another grave I see a woman her cries silent as she placed a flower on the stone. Before I could comprehend what power consumes toward her, my feet react to were I'm behind the woman in a flash. Even in the dark night I could see every detail perfectly but all I focused on was the vein in her neck. As she turns around, eyes red a teary, the thumping I heard earlier quickens.

She places a hand over her heart in fright. "I didn't see you there." My head cocks to the side as an uncontrollably amount of hunger swells up in my stomach making my throat burn.

"Sir, are you alright?" She steps closer the smell of sweet rich wonders fill my nose only enhancing the burning sensation.

A sharp prick pokes the bottom of my lips as an odd feeling runs through my eyes.

"Oh my god..." The lady stumbles down back pressed against the grave she just mourned. I roughly pull her up sinking my teeth into her skin. Her screams go unheard in the night once there is no more blood to satisfy my hunger I drop the body starring at the dead girl for a couple minutes. _What did I do? _ Guilt made me run, but the hunger kept me alive.

DAMONS POV:

I sulked to Alaric's grave with a bottle of bourbon in my hand. These people are killing me! How stupid can they be? Lighting some stupid lantern doesn't change anything. It just blinds them at how hopeless this all is. Elena's a vampire sooner or later she's going to kill someone and my righteous pain in the ass little brother is going to be the hero save her from herself. So why the hell am I still in this rotten town? The only person I could talk to that wouldn't judge is dead.

I neared the grave feeling like something dreadful was about to occur. My eyes adjusted to the night seeing Alaric's grave with a person sized whole, and his coffin completely destroyed. The smell of blood soon came after my realization.

"Don't let anybody say I don't have good instincts.." I mumbled following the scent seeing a dead girl drained of blood. _Dead girl missing body something isn't right._ I took out my phone calling my little brother.

"We may have a problem."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say unless zombies are real Alaric isn't as dead as we thought." Part of me smiled at the slight chance he was alive.

"Zombies? You're not making any sense where are you?"  
"I was visiting Alaric's grave when I arrived his body was gone."

"What do you mean he's gone Damon?" His voice strained with concern and confusion.

"I mean gone Stefan, like he just vanished."

"I'm on my way, see if we can find any sign of him."

"Oh and don't go running off telling the scooby gang about this.."

"Don't worry, we just got done saying good bye to everyone, I'm not going to spread the news about Alaric possibly still being alive." I nodded than hung up searching the woods for him sighing not seeing anything.

"Where the hell are you buddy?"

ALARIC'S POV:

A strange pull lead me to a seemingly abandoned house. I try to enter only hitting an invisible wall.

"What the-"

"Here I thought it wouldn't work." A gentle voice spoke from inside the house.

"Who are you?" I peer inside nearly becoming speechless as the woman stepped forward. She's stunning, flawless features, piercing green eyes that froze me to my core.

She smiled exposing breath taking dimples. "My name is Brooke Harper and I believe we may be of certain use to one another."

"How can you help me?" I questioned, although she is beautiful a deadly gleam shined in her moss green eyes.

"Please do come in Alaric allow me to explain." This time when I stepped forward I was allowed the enter.

"You know me?"

She nodded. "I know of you." Her word play didn't exactly answer my question.

"Stop confusing the poor lad Brooke how 'bout letting him rest after all not everyday you come back from the dead, again." A male walked in with green eyes resemblance to Brooke's with raven black hair his accent sounding British.

"What do you mean back from the dead? Who am I? What do you two know?" I raised my voice demanding answers.

"All your questions will be answered soon enough but my brother is correct you need to rest." A sudden wave of tiredness filled my entire body as my eyelids felt heavy.

"Liam show him to the guest room." The bear of a man lead to me to a room that was basically empty besides a kind sized bed.

Liam tossed me a ring that held a blue rock in the middle.

"What's this?"

He smirked. "Just wear it, trust me in the morning you'll be thanking me." At that he walked out.

_'Where the hell are you buddy?' _A male's voice played through my head.

I have no clue where the voice came from or who it belonged to but he sounded so familiar. I shook off the voice and drifted to sleep.


End file.
